Book One: Cari's Last
by TWISTed-angel033
Summary: Set After explorers of Time/Darkness. Join Lucario and his friends Medicham and Grovyle as they embark on adventures. This may change in the near future


**This is set in the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Time/Darkness and is no. 1 of a couple of books. **

**Also I don't own Pokemon.**

**I also didn't write this story. This story was written by one of my friends and therefore all credit should go to my friend Shmrck.**

"**normal talking"**

"_**thought talking"**_

_**thoughts**_

**Chapter 1 **

**Sea-Lord Floatzel **

Cari stood at the bow of the ship and glanced at the cliffs high above, they were warning him about something, the clouds were somewhat foreboding. Cari had never been scared in his life, he'd faced foes 30 feet above him before, enemies with arms twice the size as his and fluffy balls of water were freaking him out? Something was wrong, his mind was screaming out at him.

"Mister Lucario?"

"No. It's Cari!"

"Oh, well, Treasure Town is in view Sir. Maybe you'd like a look?" Cari stepped from the raised platform and looked to where the Sailor Machop was pointing. There stepping out from the cliffs was the remains of the pride of the Makiyo Region. Treasure Town was the hub of rescue team explorations, it had brought in 60% of all business, you wanted something done, someone found or an it m sold, here was the place to visit.

In the middle of it all was Wigglytuff's Guild, the most famous

far-reaching and successful exploration business almost anywhere you could care to look. Or was it?

"Wow, something huh? The one place criminals would never step near and now, now the place is full of 'em!" Cari grunted something incomprehensible and stepped toward the centre on the empty cargo ship.

"Is Cham below?"

"Aye Sir, the Medicham you're travelling with is in his quarters."

"Call him and ready your men!"

"But we won't be docking for another half hour, Sir" Cari shot him a look that made the Machop return to his duties with double the enthusiasm. Cari closed his eyes and opened his mind, like sonar a blue vision in his mind's eye stretched out over the Makiyo Star and he saw all the beings on the ship. Thirty faint blue Machop forms scattered about, one turning slightly orange. This one worried Cari, one of the Machop's was getting anxious, but about what? Three more dark blue forms huddled in one room. Cham stuck out like a sore thumb, his aura was pulsing a sign of true Power.

"What is it sir_?"_ a voice echoed through his dream-like state

"I…Don't Know…Something is…Wrong…"

"I've called the men, Sir!"

"Good" Cari's sense dived into the water, there was something there. Water has its own aura, constantly shifting and singing, but he could tell there was something there and there were more. 20…30…50 missiles? They were moving fast enough, no… living… they were alive! They were heading straight for the Makiyo Star. Cari's eyes snapped open.

"We're under attack!"

SMASH!!! The huge vessel rocked to one side and then to the other as more small explosions hammered both sides of the ship, just under the water level. VOOF! A Machop cried out as he crumpled to the floor. VOOF! Another. Cari looked around just in time to duck the shot of a Buizel's Water Gun. Taking advantage of the crew's confusion, several Buizels had jumped to the side of the ship and were gunning down the scattered Machop.

Cari reached out his right arm and grabbed his own wrist with his left. "Hargh!" he let loose a powerful Aura Sphere that collided with one of the thugs. "Hargh!" He fired another at a Buizel that wasn't even looking at him; the Buizel fell slowly backwards, back into the sea. Cari covered himself as debris from the cabin flew at him, due to a well aimed Bubble Bomb. Cham and his two companions had now joined the fray. The Grovyle to Cham's right was already blasting hi Bullet Seed at the assailants. Two Buizels cried out as the machinegun like punch crashed into them.

Cari looked up as he sensed a form far more powerful than the attackers, he looked around and found what he was looking for, and just as an arrow of water streaked up into the air and arced over toward the ship…it was coming straight for Cari.

Cari aimed his gun like fist at the stream of rocketing water and charged an Aura Sphere. It was closer now, but that was exactly what Cari wanted. Cari closed his eyes; his mind was a better scope. NOW! The round blast fired toward the arrow and exploded in a cloud of energy and bubbles. But the Aqua Jet that the enemy had been using protected its user and had kept the attack going, faster than it had when the water surrounded it. The pokemon slammed into Cari with bone shattering force and he bounced over the ship's railings.

He knew it was useless resisting, so Cari instead just took the deepest breath he could, the water was warm and the sun was setting, so the water glimmered in an orange light. VOOF! VOOF! Cari almost gasped his precious air away, as he felt two jets of water slam in his back. He twisted round to see four more Buizels zooming about, using their tails as propellers.

One pulled his head back, readying a final shot. _Me First!_ Cari thought and with his eyes shining, Cari fired his own Water Gun directly at the Buizel's exposed neck. The Buizel's eyes widened and then closed as it stopped moving. The others had done the same, mistaking Cari for some average target, but his speed was shown as he repeated his previous move with more finesse.

"Well that was easier than I expected." Floatzel slowly strutted across the deck. "Tell me, why has the world famous Lucario, so famous in fact that they made a rank after him. Hire out a huge cargo ship and not carry any cargo. Well?" Floatzel looked at the lined up captive pokemon. They were cuffed (and in the case of the Treeko and Grovyle, they were gagged too). The surviving crew members, six shivering Machop, the two grass pokemon…and a Medicham. Floatzel strode up to the psychic fighter.

"You, You've travelled with Lucario for a while. Oh but wait, its Cari isn't it? And you…you're Cham aren't you?" Cham stared Floatzel down. "but why, why so different?" Once again Cham stared at Floatzel before answering.

"It's demeaning. To be called the same thing, it's like the humans. Its slavery!"

"Then perhaps I should change my name. something royal. Lord Floatzel. NO! Sea-Lord Floatzel!"

"Floatzel…where's my payment?" A Machop strode out from behind the mast. "You promised 2000 poke!" The prisoners shouted their abuse and spat at the floor. The eldest Machop shouted out and the rest fell silent.

"You sold us out for 2000 poke…why?"

"I'm tired, gonna take my money and disappear in Treasure Town. Like a ghost!" Floatzel grunted at these words. "I'm better than this!"

"Oh yeah like a ghost…Sheer Cold!" forming a small frosty ball, Floatzel twisted and lashed it at the traitorous pokemon. FLASH! There was still a stupid grin on his face, but his face like his body were blue and frosted over in places. "Throw this overboard." Two Buizels marched over and tossed the rigid body overboard into the water.

"So what ya carrying? C'mon I killed your precious 'Cari' and another there, don't make it a third." Cham snorted at what Floatzel had just said

"You didn't kill him. You knocked him overboard, that's all." Floatzel fumed, he was furious.

"Why you…" The self proclaimed Sea-Lord didn't finish because at that moment in time, Cari from below the ship had fired a powerful Hyper Beam that crashed through the ship and into the sky like a pillar of light. Now even angrier, Floatzel fired off random Sheer Colds, one of which nearly hit Cham in the face.

"TREEKO!" Cham looked round; Grovyle had already used Leaf Blade to cut his bonds off. But Treeko hadn't been fast enough and had caught a Sheer Cold to his forehead. Treeko's now blue body slumped lazily on the floor. Mustering all of his power, Cham fired a Psychic Blast attack right at Floatzel knocking him into Cari's lingering beam of light.

"Arrrgh!" Floatzel took the full brunt of Cari's attack, with his arms outstretched Floatzel cried his last breath and a huge explosion split the ship in two. Cham ducked as a stream of Bullet Seeds flew over his head, killing surprised Buizels square in the back. They were retreating! The fire on board the ship spread across the boat fairly quickly and everyone everywhere was panicking.

"Sah!" a green blade sliced open Cham's ropes; Cham reached out and grabbed Grovyle's shoulders.

"Sorry." Cham threw the surprised pokemon over the side of the boat with a powerful Seismic Toss, showing his athleticism Cham dashed over the fire and leapt after Grovyle. With a thud Cham landed in the three man fishing boat that was tethered to the ship. Grovyle groggily and silently sat up; he rubbed his head and stared at the slowly sinking Makiyo Star.

"I'm sorry." Grovyle said nothing after a minute he spoke.

"Where's Cari?" Cham sighed and closed his eyes, after several years befriending Cari; Cham had learnt to communicate with him by fusing his Calm Mind and Psychic with Cari's ability to sense auras.

"Well?" Cham was silent for a moment, but suddenly plunged the top half of his body into the water. A second later Cham heaved out a soggy blue fox. No movement. Cham looked at Grovyle, it became suddenly silent. Except for the wingull cawing in the distance and the sound of the waves. Cari wasn't breathing!!!

**Like I said before I didn't write this story…but I did tweak a few little things here and there when writing it up for my friends.**

**All reviews are welcome…good and bad ones**

**And we hoped you liked it.**


End file.
